


Ash Made Flesh

by crookedneighbour



Series: Forceful Means [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cognitive Dissonance, Dissociation, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo rewards Hux for his obedience by revealing Anakin to him.</p><p>written for the TFA kink meme prompt: "Force Ghost!Anakin/Kylo/Hux, incest tw"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash Made Flesh

Kylo often teased Hux for how stereotypical his desire to submit was, how it was almost archetypal that a man with so much self-control really wanted nothing more for it to be torn away. Hux dared not comment on the ironies of Kylo Ren being the one to tell him this. Kylo was a paradox. He could meditate for hours, but the wrong thing would send him into an uncontrollable frenzy.

Their game today had been a long one. It had started with Hux questioning Kylo's overreactions. There was a thrill to defying him in front of the others, watching his rage boil beneath the surface; unable to lash out until they were behind closed doors.

Hux was immediately forced to his hands and needs, breath cut short from an unseen pressure. His body reflexively struggled, even as the blood ran down to his cock.

Kylo stood behind him, helm covering his face though both were still obscured by cape and cowl. 

"You've been waiting for this. Pathetic," Kylo began absently. Hux's chest burned and his face had turned bright red. When a man choked all he thought of was breath, buts the air returned to his lungs he became more aware of the pulse between his legs and the rapid rate of his heart. Just as he regained himself a quick blow came to his stomach and he was flipped onto his back. Hux cried out in surprise. As he reached for the mattress to try and stabilize himself he found himself moving again, dragged to his knees. 

He and Kylo were both of a height and similar distribution so his head came to the middle of Kylo's torso. 

"Not to mention it's in rather poor decorum for you to take up with another officer," Kylo continued. The mechanical edge to his voice so close made Hux's ears hurt, he could feel Kylo's displeasure as a vibration along the back of his skull.

Hux tried to answer, Kylo was technically outside of the normal ranks of promotion, but his voice caught in his chest. Even as his lips moved it felt as if something was forcing its way down his throat and jamming his words there. 

"I'm not interested in excuses, General." Kylo's tone had become pedantic and chiding.

Hux's body spasmed against his will, both pleasure and pain teasing through him. Kylo let a gasp leave Hux's mouth.

"When you disrespect me, you disrespect everything the First Order aims to restore. I am of Lord Vader's own blood, I am the scion of the Empire."

Hux's hips had begun to buck. He wasn't sure if this was his idea or not. Despite everything he'd learned from his father, there were times he couldn't determine what thoughts were organic and which were Kylo's. Perhaps that was the point. Perhaps Kylo's goals were to simply drive him mad, stringing him along between two realities of who he was.

"If you like, I could call my grandfather here and you could apologize," Kylo teased. He placed a gloved hand atop Hux's slick hair and began to fuss with it. The proud part of Hux stirred at this, and for a moment his lips curled down in disgust. He still found himself nodding anyway.

Hux's hand reached up from his side. It was like watching another person move, and yet it was still pleasurable. The fabric of Ren's clothes was rough and thick, but he could still feel Kylo's cock stiff beneath him. There was a vague concern with the nature of his apology, that it would be in front of Kylo's own family. Hux had his suspicions about Kylo's admiration for his grandfather, but it had not gone this far yet. He spoke constantly of him, but speaking of him and conjuring some spectral thing were two entirely different things.

Hux mouthed slowly at Kylo's groin, searching for the region closer to the tip. His hands tugged at Kylo's clothes. It smelled as if something was burning and as he began to nuzzle against Kylo in more earnest there was a palpable heat at his back.

"Grandfather," Kylo hissed. Hux loosened Kylo's clothes and nudged aside just enough to reach his cock. On his own terms he would have been more hesitant to do this, he disliked the taste and the feel of Kylo's seed in his mouth after was unpleasant, especially when Kylo bid him to swallow. He knew having merely thought of how he loathed it ensured Kylo would make it happen though.

In the corner of his vision he could see a blue transparent figure. It was not the masked figure he had expected. This was Anakin Skywalker, his form burned and smoldering even in death. The scent of charring flesh and the taste of Kylo's pre-cum overwhelmed him. Even as his his tongue flicked down Kylo's length and his own cocked throbbed his stomach turned. Nausea and the flush of arousal mingled there. Kylo was teasing him, he could take full control if he wanted.

"See how obedient he is, grandfather. Look what I've made him into." Kylo said this aloud for Hux's benefit he knew. If this thing truly was Lord Vader neither of them needed speech to communicate. Kylo clenched his hair tighter and Hux could feel himself oozing pre-cum as well. This had become far too messy.

"He was so unruly before...." Kylo trailed off. Hux felt another pair of hands, like he was being prodded both mentally and physically. He'd come to know too well how both felt. A brief current passed from his nipples down to his stomach and then it was gone. Anakin's presence then hovered behind Kylo, whispering to him. Hux knew he'd be made to look at them both. Together they were fearsome, Kylo in his expressionless mask and the remains of Anakin Skywalker still bubbling and awful.

"I know you hate the mess of swallowing," Kylo sighed. Hux could tell he was close to orgasm. His thrusts had become more forceful and his own body was on the edge itself. Hux nodded as best he could with Kylo's cock in his mouth.

Surprisingly Kylo withdrew himself. As Hux's body found it's release though Kylo finished his own pleasure so that he spilled across Hux's mouth and chin. He let out a long slow grown and Anakin's presence still whispered it's dark secrets.

Kylo's grasp on his mind withdrew somewhat and Hux desperately began to wipe at his face. Anakin's presence stared at him bemusedly and with a flick of his wrist, threw most of the fluid aside. He was appalled at what Kylo had made him do and yet his own stomach was still dirtied with his own cum. 

"Your discipline leaves you needing a shower," Kylo noted. His voice may have been gentler due to his release, but the change was barely audible through the mask's distortions. His attention quickly shifted though.

"Must you go....?"

He was looking to the blue figure who was slowly growing further and further obscured by hazy smoke. As the fog cleared there was a brief ripples in the tray of ashes and then it was as if he had never been there.

Kylo's demeanor changed and his voice became harsh again.

"I'll need my room cleaned of your mess, and your hair is undone," he ordered. Hux's punishment was far from over.


End file.
